Monarchy of Resha
The Reshan monarch is the monarchical head of state of Resha, which is a constitutional and hereditary monarchy with a parliamentary system. The Reshan monarchy can trace its line back to the reign of Harald I and the previous petty kingdoms which were united to form Resha. The present monarch is Queen Sabina II, who has reigned since 24 October 2004, succeeding her father, King Otto IV. The heir apparent is her eldest daughter, Crown Princess Alexandra. The crown princess undertakes various public ceremonial functions, as does the queen's husband, King Rodrick. The crown princess also acts as regent in the queen's absence. There are several other members of the Royal Family, including the queen's other children, grandchildren and siblings. Since the 1600s, the royal family have been members of House of Vunderberg. Whilst the Constitution of Resha grants important executive powers to the Queen, these are almost always exercised by the Council of State in the name of the Queen (Queen's Council, or cabinet). Formally the Queen appoints the government according to her own judgement, but parliamentary practice has been in place since 1801. Constitutional practice has replaced the meaning of the word Queen in most articles of the constitution from the queen personally to the elected government. The powers vested in the monarch are significant, but are treated only as reserve powers and as an important security part of the role of the monarchy. The Queen does not, by convention, have direct participation in government. She ratifies laws and royal resolutions, receives and sends envoys from and to foreign countries, and hosts state visits. She has a more tangible influence as the symbol of national unity. The annual New Year's Eve speech is one occasion when the Queen traditionally raises negative issues. The Queen is also Supreme Commander of the Reshan Armed Forces and Grand Master of the Order of the Kingdom of Resha. The Queen has no official role in the Church of Resha, but is required by the Constitution to be a member. Succession Main article: Line of succession to the Reshan throne. The Reshan monarchy switched from a system of male-preference primogeniture to absolute primogeniture in 1987. Only people descended from the reigning monarch and the reigning monarch's siblings and their descendants are entitled to succeed to the throne. Finances The Queen, King, Crown Princess and Crown Prince are exempt from paying any taxes and their personal finances are not revealed to the public. Other members of the royal family have lost that privilege upon marriage. The royal farms generate some revenue, but this is always re-invested in the farms themselves. Residences The Royal Palace in Hederhelm functions as the main official residence of the monarch. First built in 1845, it has served as the residence of the monarch since its building. Helperdal Royal Estate, also located in Hederhelm, is the official summer residence of the monarch. The Royal Lodge, located in Malnorn, is the Royal Family's official Christmas residence. Huskjemle, in Riksur, Halverdrop Estate, in Emilet, and Husknast, in Riffer, are the other three official residences. All official residences are partially open to the public. The crown princely couple and their family resides in Malvora Palace in Hederhelm. Other members of the Royal Family reside in privately owned homes of their choosing. List of Monarchs of Resha Category:Government of Resha Category:Reshan monarchy Category:Monarchs of Pravia